pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Dijiu Mo Sha
Dijiu Mo Sha was a Shaman from Divine Essence Star Ocean and a member of Ninth Summit Tribe. Appearance Dijiu Mo Sha was not tall. He was thin.Ch. 919 Personality Dijiu Mo Sha was determined and resolute. It didn't matter to him whether other senior brothers accepted him, he was the Tian Xie Zi’s disciple in his soul.Ch. 931 Background Dijiu Mo Sha was born one thousand years, before meeting Su Ming.Ch. 930 He was longing to have Tian Xie Zi as his Master. Even after Tian Xie Zi left, he did not give up. He protected his tribe and fulfilled the request Tian Xie Zi made before he left without any complaints or grumbles. As he grew over the thousand years, he treated himself as Tian Xie Zi’s disciple.Ch. 942 History Book 4 Once Su Ming, with identity of Dao Kong and his servants, have stepped into the periphery of Divine Essence Star Ocean. He noticed Dijiu Mo Sha, whom he senseded to be a Shaman. He was attacked by nine members of Galloping Fighters. Dijiu Mo Sha managed to kill eight, but was poisoned. As he used his statue of God of Shamans, which contained illusory figure of Tian Xie Zi, Su Ming was suprised. After the last attacker died, Su Ming asked him, who was his Great Patriarch, but Dijiu Mo Sha said nothing and left. Together with the bald crane and Xiao Huang, Su Ming followed him for many months.Ch. 920 When Dijiu Mo Sha was attacked by a ferocious beast, Su Ming saved him.Ch. 922 After he also cure him of the poison, Dijiu Mo Sha agreed to take him to his tribe.Ch. 923 As they were passing the desert of dust of Sand Earthlings, they split. Su Ming went on to help Xu Hui.Ch. 924 Some time later, Su Ming crossed the desert and arrived at ruined cultivation planet, where was Dijiu Mo Sha's tribe. Su Ming was stunned, when he learnt, Dijiu Mo Sha was his younger brother and the fifth disciple of Tian Xie Zi. Then Dijiu Mo Sha explained how their Patriarch Tian Xie Zi run away with the fifth stone, being chased by four races, and about the Fifth True World. Afterwards the Hearers attacked them.Ch. 932 Su Ming helped them fight Hearers. He only kill the strongest person among them. He did not want to join in this massacre.Ch. 935 Several days later, Dijiu Mo Sha drunk wine with Su Ming in the tribe.Ch. 939 Then he witnesed wine drinking competition between Xu Hui and Su Ming. Ch. 940 Before Su Ming left, he acknowledged Dijiu Mo Sha as his junior brother, despite figuring out that Tian Xie Zi never really took him as his fifth disciple. Powers Dijiu Mo Sha was a Battle Shaman. He had a statue of God of Shamans. It was an illusory figure of a giant with thick, black fur and Tian Xie Zi sitting cross-legged on the giant’s head. Quotes "No matter what Master thinks, to me, you are already my junior brother." - Su Ming about Dijiu Mo Sha Notes Dijiu means "ninth". Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters